


The Ravel

by skattermilk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Death, I'm (not really) new but pardon me really, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Vampires, idk what is this, sorry i failed yall who read this messy piece, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skattermilk/pseuds/skattermilk
Summary: "Embrace the fate,""your fate."





	The Ravel

**Author's Note:**

> um, hi, it’s Aska. before this or that and all, i got thing or two to slide down.
> 
> first, I'm not really new in writing (and still trying to improve), but since my native language is NOT english, i would like to deliver massive amounts of apology due to the lack of vocabulary and grammatical errors. i would like to apologize for not being able to pour the feelings to the lines, also for not being able to blow souls to the characters as well. so, to those who are reading this, i beg your pardon if this scratch doesn’t even near to reach your fancy.
> 
> two, i lost in a bet with my friend, ray, hence this made. it was a bet during our boys' the connect era, when we were (me, ray, and willi) betting on jealousy's mv whether it's more than five mins or less. with the connect music film aka destroyer, i was thinking that the mv would be longer than five mins. and so i lost, and this messy work born.
> 
> the genre is pretty mainstream but i hope you will enjoy and kindly let me know your thoughts on this scratch, please? thanks in a bunch to whoever reading this!
> 
> xx,  
> Aska.
> 
> ps: i actually got a song as the backsong for this piece but i'm new to write and post in ao3 so idk how to do this and that still but here's the link https://youtu.be/CkITwaaFngM

Drenched in rain doesn't seem to make the two white haired guys shivering even a bit on the late afternoon. They seem to be enjoying themselves, walking in a slow pace while bickering over something unimportant ㅡwith some chuckles and even a loud laughter in between. The smell of wet leaves and the petrichor itself wrap them – tight enough to cover another strong smell that is also surrounded them. Unfortunately, it doesn't work for the tall man that just landed himself on a branch of the tree that happens to be located not so far away from the two white haired ones. His senses were all well-activated, as always.

“Such a low creature.”

The two white haired guys are actually defensive enough since the arrival of the tall man, but the intimidating aura of his makes them paying more attention than they already are, might as well keeping their eyes at the man who has been standing in the branch for a little while.

“Animal bloods,” says the pale tall male while looking down at the two. A mockery smile is shown on his face. “Disgusting.”

“Say, Hyungwon,” the white haired one with chubby cheeks speaks, making another white haired guy frowning lightly. “What do you want?”

“Sounds so serious,” the man that addressed with Hyungwon put a dry chuckle in between. “Not really much, the death of you two will be enough.”

Right after Hyungwon ends his own saying, he jerks himself from the tree branch. A blink was the only thing he needs to get himself down, only steps away from the two white haired guys.

“Stay close.”

“Jooheon, who is he?”

Hearing such saying gets Hyungwon surprised a little, but he is just _that_ well handling his expression, hence his face remains cold and stern as he takes another step closer to the two.

“Interesting. In which part of this world Jooheon has been keeping you to live your life like this and not having any single idea about me, I wonder.”

“Stay focus,” the man called Jooheon says, shooting another reminder to the person behind him. Confusion slowly makes a way to reach his face but he nods his head nevertheless.

Witnessing such sight, Hyungwon draws a mischievous smile upon his face -- decided to play a little longer.

“Protecting each other,” Hyungwon pauses, “what a concept. Well, you two better be grateful for having me this close despite that awful and disgusting smell all around you.”

“You seem to talk more now, huh?” Jooheon smirks, making Hyungwon shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

“Acting like you know me well enough as always.” Hyungwon’s gaze lands to the other white haired one who has been keeping his mouth shut. “I pity you for continuing your life like this after your so called death, _Lee Minhyuk_.”

The tall white haired guy whom Hyungwon addressed as Minhyuk is taken aback, surprised at the idea of Hyungwon knowing something about him. Something related to a _Lee Minhyuk_.

“Who are you?”

“Still got all of your sense deactivated for real, hm? How pity.” A light laughter slips Hyungwon’s lips. “Why don’t you ask your _friend_ for once more, then?”

“Enough said, Hyungwon. Just come after me already.” Jooheon says, firmly.

The dark haired, tall man has the end of his lips tugged up. Not letting another second passes by, he scoots closer right after Jooheon ends his remark. Minhyuk is clearly surprised at how fast Hyungwon is, way too surprised at the point it got him frozen for some seconds ahead. Jooheon can't help to steal a glance before he takes another step ahead from where he is standing. He reaches out his hand in attempt to reach Hyungwon’s shoulders or rather his neck, but failed in instant.

Hyungwon is definitely fast, as always. A hand of his was also reached out as he gets even closer to Jooheon’s figure. His fingers gripped on something, that turned out to be Jooheon’s neck, a little too strong. His face is still the same, cold and stern, as he gets Jooheon choked by his hand. In the next blink, Hyungwon swings his arm backward, making Jooheon thrown with his back smashing the tree branch hard enough till it is broken. Hyungwon hears Minhyuk gasps a little, and he is able to see that the white haired one has his jawline clenched seeing such sight.

“Jooheon!”

The tallest among all tilts his head slightly, eyeing the latter that just spoke.

“You are so mean,” Minhyuk says once his gaze met Hyungwon’s.

Hyungwon is only giving him a light laughter as a response, in which made Minhyuk grits his teeth in annoyance. Hyungwon’s intimidating aura slowly yet surely dominates the air as his laughter is completely faded.

“You are so mean for claiming me as one, you know?”

“Hyungwon, stop,” Joohoen is now standing near to Minhyuk already, scrunching his nose due to the pain that starts growing in his back. He forgets the fact that Hyungwon is strong – seems to be even stronger since their last encounter which is few months ago. “There is nothing to do with him. Your thing, is me.”

“I do appreciate the reminder. But since you keep get in the way, that makes you two are my thing now.”

“What’s this all about, actually?”

“Stay out of this, Minhyuk. _Please_.”

The last word from Jooheon gets Minhyuk flinched a little. The two are now exchanging their stare for a moment.

“Go home, Minhyuk. I don’t want you to be involved.” Jooheon’s voice is different. It sounds cold and it is just strange for Minhyuk.

“There is no home when you are not with me. We surely can get through this if only you tell me what’s this all about, Jooheon.”

Hyungwon lets out a light snort from his full lips before he says, “What a disgusting scene to be served. You two can shut up or should I just make you?”

“Don’t be so rough to them, Hyungwon.”

The familiar voice has reached Hyungwon’s hearing, making Hyungwon turning himself to see the owner of the voice, and he proves his guess right. There he is, a man whose hair is silver, with a little touch blue at the end of it, standing not so far behind Hyungwon.

“Hoseok, I didn’t remember asking you to come.”

“I’m not saying that you did ask me to come.” The man called Hoseok raises his eyebrows as his gaze falls on a familiar face – the tallest one among the two white haired men. “You are alive, still. Impressive enough.”

Hoseok’s mysterious smile emerges as he notice that his remarks brings another stack of confusion on Minhyuk’s face. He is about to say something, but Jooheon has him stopped.

“Hoseok, Hyungwon,” Jooheon lets out a sigh, “I deserve another second chance. Let us go.”

“Another second chance? I call it nonsense.” Hyungwon cracks a dry, short laugh, ready to step closer, but a grip on his arm stops him immediately, in which making him throwing a glare to the one who owns the hand. “Dare yourself to stop me, and we are done.”

“I didn’t come to bore myself, but, fine.”

“Back off, Hoseok,” Hyungwon glances at his arm that gripped by Hoseok for awhile then returning his gaze to the latter. “I know what I’m doing.”

“Be quick on finishing this, we all need to talk.”

Before Hoseok is nowhere to be found at the view, the taller one pass him a very light, nonchalant nod.

Hyungwon then again approaches the figures in front of him. The next thing the two could have noticed, Hyungwon is standing right behind Jooheon – facing his back. Jooheon seems to be ready to get Hyungwon by turning himself around. His hand reaches out to get Hyungwon by the neck, and a smirk grows on his face as he starts to choke Hyungwon. But _that_ , doesn't seem to make Hyungwon even flinch since he is mirroring Jooheon’s smirk instead. Hyungwon lets his right hand grips Jooheon’s hand that happens to choke him. With a simple twist, Hyungwon gets Jooheon slammed to the ground.

Minhyuk clenches his jaw once he hears Jooheon’s groan, and is even mad seeing Hyungwon’s straight face. He approaches Hyungwon by a blink to be right in front of the dark haired, tall man. Placing his hands on Hyungwon’s shoulders, Minhyuk is ready to kick the person that just made his blood boiled up enough. But Minhyuk’s grip is not even near to reach Hyungwon’s sense, judging by him not showing any expression on his face. Hyungwon is even earlier to stop anything that Minhyuk is about to do – giving him any kick or anything.

“Risking yourself to get killed? A bold but careless move.” Hyungwon’s hand is now already on Minhyuk’s neck, choking him that seems to be a little too tight till it gets Minhyuk frowned and his lips pressed against each other.

“Let him to stay out of this, I said, Hyungwon.” Hyungwon hears Jooheon says. His fingers were also wrapped around Hyungwon’s neck – choking him from behind.

The three are still at their current position for few seconds later. Jooheon grits his teeth as he chokes Hyungwon harder, making Hyungwon snorts while murmuring, “You’ll regret this, surely.”

With that, Hyungwon’s grip on Minhyuk’s neck gets even tighter than it already is – way too tight until some red marks shown at some spot on Minhyuk’s neck. He then swings his right leg up, sending a kick on Minhyuk’s stomach – seems to reach his chest as well, even. The kick feels light enough at first, but turns that it is quite strong to get Minhyuk’s body arched forward and thrown steps away from where he is standing earlier.

A sight of Minhyuk holding his chest while groaning in pain caught by Hyungwon’s sharp eyes, explained why the corner of his lips has tugged up into a smirk. Sadly, the smirk doesn't stay for so long on Hyungwon’s lips, because Jooheon’s tight grip seems to make him distracted once again.

The tallest between the two gets his arms thrown backwards, fingers are wrapped around the latter’s neck so tight. Hyungwon is so ready to pull Jooheon and flip his whole body to the ground, and that happens few seconds later. The sound of some bones cracked brings a flash of satisfaction that is clearly shown at Hyungwon’s eyes, yet his face remained to look cold and stern still.

“I don’t really like to finish you this way,” Hyungwon leans down to have his face and Jooheon’s are close enough, having one of his leg stepped on Jooheon’s chest – pinning him against the ground, “but you made me.”

Jooheon coughs due to the lack of air for the sake of his lungs. He finds it even harder to catch a breath as a hand of Hyungwon’s is placed on his neck, choking him.

“Us Hexarion doesn’t need this kind of disrespect,” Hyungwon balks, “See? Animal bloods gets you _this_ weak. Now, you, are the real definition of a weakness itself.”

“I better be disowning myself as a Hexarion and labeling myself as a weakness rather than sucking on human bloods. They deserve to live.”

“We all _do_ deserve to live.”

“You don’t, you all don’t. Go to hell, Chae Hyungwon.”

“Right back at you, Jooheon.” Hyungwon is nlw curling his lips up. Both his grip on Jooheon’s neck and his step on the chest get even tighter and harder – leaving Jooheon breathless for more.

“No!”

Both heads are turned around at the loud yell, both heads are witnessing the same view – Minhyuk with both of his hands on his chest, bringing himself closer to Hyungwon and Jooheon by each of his weak step.

“No, Hyungwon. Don’t- don't touch him-”

The dark haired man remains to show his usual straight face while letting his glance falls back at the person who is underneath him. “It was nice knowing you, Jooheon. I’ll make sure that you won’t be missed.”

Hyungwon grittms his teeth just lightly, sending a final push from a leg of his on Jooheon’s chest while having his palms placed on each side of Jooheon’s temple and jaw. He then finishes his thing with a final touch by moving his hands in an opposite direction – giving Jooheon another twist, but on his head this time. Another sound of cracked bones follows, another flash of satisfaction is shown in a pair of eyes, another loud yell falls from a trembling lips.

“No.. No, Jooheon-” is the first thing that comes from Minhyuk who just fell down on his own knees, close enough to another white haired man that seemed to be in a slumber – probably a very deep and a long one.

Completely standing on his feet, the tall man heaves a sigh while fixing his coat which is messy yet still fancy. He then guides his gaze to the white haired guy who has his face buried on another white haired one’s chest. Some muffled sobs of his can be heard.

“Come, Minhyuk. Mad at me.”

Hyungwon himself isn't expecting to sound a little softer than before. However, Minhyuk seems to be surprised as well. Not because of Hyungwon’s soft voice, more likely because of his saying.

“You are cruel,” Hyungwon hears Minhyuk whispers in between his muffled sobs. “You really are.”

With that, he then stands on his feet, ready to reach Hyungwon with a clear flash of anger on his eyes that looks so ready to burn Hyungwon alive. Minhyuk rushes to bump himself against Hyungwon while reaching his hands out, choking him so easy since the taller one decided to let the latter doing so.

“Who the fuck are you to end someone’s life like what you just did?!” Minhyuk shouts, right on Hyungwon’s face.

“He deserves it,” is the only answer that Hyungwon could offer.

Minhyuk is mad because Hyungwon doesn't even flinch even when he gets his grip on Hyungwon’s neck tightened. He is even mad when he finally comes to the realization that he is weak – way too weak compared to Hyungwon himself, but that doesn't stop him. Enough with choking and failed miserably, he is now punching Hyungwon on the chest or rather on his stomach – or simply just any spot on Hyungwon’s torso. 

“Enough.”

“No! Y-You killed him. You killed the one who saved me. Fuck off! Go to hell!”

Hyungwon has had enough, hence the tight grip and a bloodshot stare are given to Minhyuk. “Embrace the fate, Lee Minhyuk. Your fate.”

Minhyuk feels his heart is being pinched, not really sure why. “Don’t you call me like that when you don’t even have the right to.”

Hyungwon hisses in inaudibly tone, setting Minhyuk free and brings his own fist at his plump lips instead. His stare meets the latter’s, gaining an annoyedㅡmad, evenㅡexpression from Minhyuk.

“I’m impatient.” Hyungwon firmly says. 

Minhyuk is still anticipating and waiting for Hyungwon’s next move until things are going too fast to even notice. His eyes are widened once Hyungwon’s teeth–at this rate, fangs–are ripped his own skin. The smell of Hyungwon’s blood that is leaked from his ripped skin reaches Minhyuk’s sniffing in instant.

Hyungwon heaves another sigh as he decides to stay still, showing his own fist and letting the smell of his blood making its way to send a wake up call to something inside of Minhyuk. He believes that he is going to make it. He believes in the indescribable power of Hexarion pure bloods. 

Few seconds are passed, and Minhyuk is only be still, blinking, looking so hesitant, or more likely not having any idea what to do.

“Damn it, Minhyuk. I _really_ am, impatient.”

In the next blink, another hand of Hyungwon’s is reached out – fingers randomly are wrapped around Minhyuk’s jawline while pressing his ripped fist against Minhyuk’s thin lips. The white haired man doesn't seem to know what to do, so he decided to keep his lips shut, which of course making the dark haired one snorts in annoyance.

“For fuck sake, Lee Minhyuk. Drink it.”

Hyungwon tightens his fingers’ grip on Minhyuk’s jaw, making Minhyuk has no left option but to shut his eyes and parts his lips since he starts to feel the pain on his jaw up to his head – feeling completely dizzy as well. The frowns that is painted across his forehead earlier starts to fade away as each droplet of Hyungwon’s blood is dampening his dry throat – shooing away his thirst pretty easy. At the second where Hyungwon caught the glimpse of satisfaction upon Minhyuk’s face, he pulls away his fist from Minhyuk’s lips – letting the white haired man in front of him settling his things.

A thin smile is emerged on Hyungwon’s face once his gaze met Minhyuk’s. Sadly, that smile of his disappears before Minhyuk can even return it. Because in the next blink, Hyungwon repeats what he did earlier. Yes, he just twisted Minhyuk’s neck, making Minhyuk fell to the ground in instant.

*

Time has dragged on, seemingly so slow – might as well a little too slow. The cold, silent hall on the fifth floor is currently filled with the sound of some light steps. The pattern seems to be peaceful but irritating enough since it keeps moving in the same lane for the past few minutes.

A different pattern of steps comes through. It is dominated by the long but random ones, until it stops on a certain spot.

“Can’t you be even later than this, though? Gosh- I need to pee,” says a voice in annoyance.

“Sorry,” a chuckle falls without any hesitance. “Now go before your pee steals a start from you.”

The gray haired male with a sharp jawline squints his eyes. “You owe me.”

“I’ll be giving anything for you, shortie.”

“Oh shut the fuck up!” His voice echoes through the hall since he is on his hurry steps already.

“He can just simply teleport or something rather than bothering himself taking such steps. His stupidity amazed me.”

“The disrespect, Chae Hyungwon.”

Hyungwon glances at the man, whose both dress and hair were done finely, that just came in a single blink. “Nice one, Hoseok. About to go?”

“Yeah,” Hoseok nods, “thirty minutes to go. You probably have to check him out now. You look good, too, anyway.”

“Of course, as always. Well then, see you in anytime soon?”

Hyungwon is about to jerk himself against the door since opening it wide to get himself in is unnecessarily needed.

“Hyungwon,” Hoseok calls, making Hyungwon canceling himself and turning around instead.

“Yeah?”

“Good luck.”

Hyungwon presses his lips, showing Hoseok a thin smile while nodding his head for once before the older excuses himself from Hyungwon.

A sigh falls from Hyungwon’s plump lips. He then places a palm of his at the door, thinking that he will just use the normal way to get in the room. So he does push the door gently, letting himself in. He blinks for once as if he was sending a call for the cold air to get the door to shut by itself.

Both his stare and steps are calm as he keeps looking at the same spot. But then his stare seemes to be a little different once a pair of his doesn't catch any glimpse of the familiar body on the same spot. He hums randomly for once, and let another sigh comes out from his lips, wondering why the only thing that fills the bed is emptiness.

“Chae Hyungwon.”

That voice, Hyungwon knows that voice. That familiar voice that used to call Hyungwon by his full name in a certain way ㅡthe full name of his, delivered in such a soft, soothing tone. The thing that Hyungwon has been missing and dying to hear.

So there Hyungwon is, turning himself around. His gaze gets softened as his eyes caught a figure -a figure that he has been dying to have on his own arms. The two are exchanging stare for seconds, _the longing ones_. By the time Hyungwon paints a gentle smile on his own visage, surely, without any single touch of hesitance, he scoots closer with another calm steps of his.

The black haired man who is now standing on his feet, all well dressed in a fancy yet simple tuxedo, just couldn’t help himself from doing the same –mirroring Hyungwon’s smile.

 _Good Lord_ , Hyungwon says to himself.

The sight that is served right in front of him is beautiful. The person who is currently standing on his feet and showing his smile seems to be way even beautiful than the last time Hyungwon could ever remember.

“Welcome home,” Hyungwon lets out a relieved sigh, “Lee Minhyuk.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's a mess, i know, but may i have your thoughts about this? thanks in a bunch, again, for those who have this read! x
> 
> reach me on twt @rdemxion or on wp @skattermilk aye!


End file.
